Creepers Gonna Creep
by ScintillatingSapphire
Summary: Share your creeper stories with us! More info inside.
1. Creepers Gonna Creep

If your a minecraft addict like I am (yes, I'm a girl. Yes, I play Minecraft. Got a problem with that?) then you have most probably had your very own terrifying creeper experiences. Creepers are scary, explosive, sneeky, mutant-looking, and hated by so many miners world-wide. So then why is the creeper such a popular logo for Minecraft? I have no idea. Even my screensaver has a creeper on it right now (it's Steve in a dark cave raising his pickaxe about to mine into a block of diamond and there's a creeper behind him and I'm like HAHA SUCKS FOR YOU). So anyway, I made this so Minecraft players can PM me their own personal creeper experiences (PM ONLY PLEASE. I WILL NOT ACCEPT REVIEWS). You can send me up to five stories. Here, I'll start with two of my own:

It was early in the morning and I went outside to go mining in my mining hole. But there was a creeper nearby, so obviously I went back inside. A few minutes later I looked outside my window, and it wasn't there anymore so I went back outside. I walked to my mining hole and began to walk down the stairs. My stupid little brother then tackled me, causing me to jerk the mouse to the side and resulting in me falling off the staircase. Not only did I recieve fall damage, but it was then that I found out that the reason that I didn't see the creeper was because it fell into the my hole. I landed right on top of it. Then...BOOOOOOM. I died. But at least I was able to go back into the hole and recover my stuff that was in my inventory.

I have this wierd water-cave thingy right outside of my house. So one morning I went out of my house and jumped over the water-cave, like I usually do to harvest wood that is on a beach not far from where I live. I turned around and saw that a creeper had fallen into the water-cave, just bobbing up and down in the water near the edge. If it was in any other situation, I would've run away, but its impossible to jump out of the water once you have fallen in there because the edge is two blocks high and humans and creepers can only jump one block high. So instead I sat there with my laptop on my lap, laughing my head off at the fail creeper. I was an idiot because I had forgotten that I had fallen in there once and dug a staircase out to climb out. The creeper climbed out via the stairs and started hissing at me and I literally yelled "CRAP" so loud that my dad had to come and ask me if I was okay. I began to run...and run...until the hissing stopped. I quickly turned around and saw that the creeper wasn't gone, I had just outrun it a little and I could see it. The quick pause let the creeper catch up and start hissing again. Finally the beautiful sun caused the creeper to de-spawn and by that time it was noon. I began to walk back home and realized that I was freaking LOST. Stupid creeper had driven me so far from home that I didn't even know where I was. And why was I so panicked to get away from the creeper? I had 5 DIAMONDS in my inventory and forgot to put them in my chest. Anyways, the sun began to set as I struggled to find my way home. What didn't help in my navigation was that although my house is high in the mountains and easy to spot, I was in the jungle and as we all know when your in a Minecraft jungle all you ever see is green. Finally I got out of the jungle and into my mountain-ish, homey biome when I heard the sound of moving bones and my health bar depleted. I automatically looked at my food bar, but I still had a few chicken-legs left. So then I looked around my character and saw that two skeletons were shooting at me, but I had my home in veiw. So I ran, ran, and ran some more even as they kept shooting me until finally I rapidly clicked my door and ran inside my home, sweet home and clicked the door again to close it. I had half of a heart left. If only I had decided to leave the freaking creeper alone...and now that I think about it any time during the chase I could've set the difficulty to peaceful and it would've disappeared. I'm such an IDIOT.


	2. An Intelligent Creeper

It was turning dark and I was running to my home.  
My home was separated to my mine by a waterfall.  
I thought "I should make a bridge soon...)  
When I heard hissing.  
I saw 2 creepers running towards me.  
I ran and ran and eventually I was at my home doorstep. Which was like... 4 blocks next to the waterfall's river.  
So I clicked the mouse, entered my home and closed my door.  
But what I didnt notice was that the Creepers jumped out of the waterfall.  
1 of them landed on my doorstep and exploded a HUGE passage way. The 2 one went through my breached home and exploded infront of me and my bed.  
The only thing I was thinking was... CRAP!  
At first I thought creepers couldn't fall that long distance in water but I was terribly wrong.  
I lost all my things and never found my house.  
Well... For a week.

-Heavenly Blessing


End file.
